Generally, a clothes dryer indicates an apparatus for drying laundry having completely undergone a dehydration process after a washing process, by introducing the laundry into a drum of the clothes dryer, and by evaporating moisture inside the laundry by supplying hot blast into the drum.
The clothes dryer comprises a drum disposed in the clothes dryer and into which laundry is introduced, a driving motor for driving the drum, a blow fan for blowing air into the drum, and a heating means for heating the air introduced into the drum. The heating means may use high-temperature electric resistance heat generated by using an electric resistance, or combustion heat generated by combusting gas.
Air having been discharged from the drum contains moisture of the laundry inside the drum, thereby changing into high-temperature humid air. According to a method for processing the high-temperature humid air, the clothes dryer may be classified. More concretely, the clothes dryer is classified into a condensation type clothes dryer for condensing moisture inside high-temperature humid air by heat-exchanging the high-temperature humid air with external air through circulation in the clothes dryer without discharging the high-temperature humid air out of the clothes dryer, and an exhaustion type clothes dryer for directly discharging high-temperature humid air having passed through the drum to the outside.
In case of introducing the laundry having completely undergone a washing process at a washing machine into the clothes dryer, the laundry may have odor of washing water or a detergent even if moisture contained therein has been removed. Furthermore, odor of the laundry before the washing process may remain after a drying process. This may cause uncomfortable feeling to a user. In order to remove the odor and to provide fresh feeling to the user, it was required to supply a fragrant material into the drum.
When a fragrant material stored in a chamber so as to be supplied into the drum is used up, required is a structure to easily supplement a new fragrant material. Especially, when the fragrant material is liquid, the fragrant material may be dispersed out through an input portion. In case of discharging a fragrant material remaining in the fragrance supplying module to outside of the clothes dryer, for example, in case of replacing a type of a fragrant material to be supplied into the drum, or cleaning the fragrant supplying module where a fragrant material has been stored, required is a structure to easily discharge out the fragrant material.